


Welcome to McDonald's

by cutelilfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelilfics/pseuds/cutelilfics
Summary: Keith has been pining over Lance for months. After school one day, Keith goes the the Mc'Donald's drive-through, not recognizing his crush's voice through the small, shitty speaker. Keith, a useless gay, begins ranting to the Mc'Donald's employee about his hopeless crush.





	Welcome to McDonald's

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!  
> i randomly came up with this au so i decided to write it down, enjoy!!!
> 
> also mentions of what could have led up to rape??? nothing happens but if that stuff triggers you skip over it!

Keith's day had been exhausting.

His astronomy class had been the only enjoyable part of his day, and mostly because of one beautiful Cuban boy.

Lance.

Keith swears, whenever he looks at that boy, angels sing. Unfortunately, Keith decides to pine from afar, and to never even try talking to his gorgeous classmate.

You may be thinking, "But Keeeeiiiitttthhhh.... Your teacher might make you work on a project with Lance?"

NOPE.

Lucky for Keith, the astronomy teacher is Keith's brother/best friend's boyfriend. Soooo, Keith can get pretty much whatever he wants from Adam, simply by telling Adam how easily he could jeopardize his relationship with Shiro. Of course, Keith would never actually do anything to jeopardize their relationship, he sees how happy Shiro is when with Adam. He wouldn't take that happiness away from his best friend.

Besides, Keith lives with Shiro, and no one likes a gloomy roommate!

Usually after school Keith goes back to his small apartment, but today was different. 

It was Valentine's Day. 

Which means that neither Shiro nor Adam would be in the apartment. They would be out doing stupid lovey dove stuff. 

_Ugh. So gross._

Having the whole apartment to himself is usually great! Keith doesn't have to worry about Shiro burning down the kitchen, or if he is dressed appropriately for guests (which they don't get often, but sometimes their friend Matt stops by or Adam comes over to give Shiro cooking lessons).

But today, Keith doesn't want to be alone. I mean, who wants to be alone on Valentine's Day? Even though it's just a dumb Hallmark holiday doesn't mean Keith doesn't want to have a date.

So, after class, Keith sent a text to his only other single friend. 

Matt.

 

**Angry Boyo**

Matt. 

Im painfully single.

**Nerd**

Same lmao

**Angry Boyo**

its not funny

today has been awful

well... not completely 

**Nerd**

oh let me guess,

LANCE.

**Angry Boyo**

he radiates light and everything happy.

I swear, he is an actual angel.

**Nerd**

GAY

**Angry Boyo**

fuck off

he's so attractive I actually can't-

**Nerd**

oh god

so why did you text me?

 **Angry** **Boyo**

come over and watch anime with me?

**Nerd**

lol weeb

but I cant

I'm with my sister

tbh I really think you would like her

you should come over

**Angry Boyo**

eh maybe next time

I will just drown my sorrows in shitty fast foods

**Nerd**

lol

get me some fries

**Angry Boyo**

no I'm not bringing you fries get your own

**Nerd**

awww :(

just save some for me

**Angry Boyo**

....fine

**Nerd**

McDonald's???

**Angry Boyo**

you're pushing it...

...but sure

**Nerd**

THANK YOU KEITHHHH

I LOVE YOUUUUU

XOXOXO

**Angry Boyo**

fuck off

* * *

 

Matt smirked.

"What are you smiling at, dumbass?" Pidge asked from the opposite side of the couch.

"Keith is going to McDonald's."

Pidge's eyes widened. "Oh my God, the one Lance works at?"

Matt nodded.

Evil gleams were visible in the siblings' eyes, both knowing exactly what was about to endure.

* * *

 

Honestly, Keith was kinda happy to go get french fries for Matt. It was better than staying at home and moping.

He pulled in the drive-through.

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's what can I get for you?" someone said through the shitty speaker.

"A love life," Keith said without thinking.

The voice laughed. "Me too, I mean, I'm working at McDonald's on Valentine's Day. Clearly I need a love life."

"Stop telling costumers about your lack of a love life, and get him what he ordered!" A feminine voice said in the back.

"Shut up, you aren't allowed to talk, you have a girlfriend. I can't even talk to the guy I'm desperately pining over!" the employee yelled back at his British colleague.

Keith sighed. "Ugh, I totally know how you feel. There's this guy I really like, but I just stay back and watch him from the opposite side of the classroom."

"Yeah, me too. I know all about him because we have mutual friends but I'm still too scared to talk to him."

Keith smiled. Woah, he had a lot in common with McDonald's guy.

"We don't have mutual friends I don't think, but my best friend's boyfriend tells me everything about my crush. All I have to do is threaten his relationship with my best friend."

McDonald's guy laughs.

"He has a cute laugh...woah, tone it down, Keith, you aren't THAT desperate," Keith thought.

"So, do you have a class together?" McDonald's guy asks.

"Yeah, only one class though," Keith responds, sadness clear in his voice.

McDonald's guy sighs. "Yeah, I only have one class with him, too."

"So, I'm guessing you go to school around here, then?"

"Yeah, I go to Garrison University? It's not very far," McDonald's guy says.

"Wait, really? I go there, too!"

"Huh, small world, am I right? Hey, maybe I know the guy you like! I'm in way too many clubs."

Keith thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, he seems like the person who would be in many clubs..."

"Cool, tell me about him."

Keith smiled to himself. "He's smart. Really smart. I guess everyone at the Garrison is, but he is just so much better than everyone else. He's insanely outgoing. He talks to everyone, except me. I dunno, I'm not very approachable. He's really observant, too. Also, he's really good at reading people's emotions. Like, he notices if someone is sad and knows exactly how to help them? Or if they are having trouble with something in class he can help. He's really loud, when I first saw him, I kinda hated him. He was everything I wasn't, and his loudness made him seem obnoxious. Attractive, but obnoxious."

Keith chuckled.

"I realized he wasn't that bad when he stood up for one of the girls in our class. She was pretty. I'm gay, and even I can admit she was attractive. I don't even think he knew her, but a bunch of guys crowded her outside the classroom. I was just walking by. The guys were telling her about how they could 'rock her world'." Keith's nose wrinkled like he had eaten something sour. He remembered the fear in her eyes and how small she looked. She usually appeared to be pretty confident. It was awful watching her realize what the guys were capable of doing to her.

"I was going to say something, but Lance got there first. I didn't hear what he said to them, but they were pissed. The girl looked amused. One of the guys was SUPER pissed, he tried to punch Lance, but Lance shot a rubber band into his eye. I walked back in the classroom, and I thought 'oh my god, he's perfect'. I ended up telling everything to the teacher, my brother's boyfriend. I could tell he was planning to set us up, but all I had to do was threaten that I could fuck up his relationship with Shiro. I wouldn't do that, I know how happy they are, but I got what I wanted. I made my brother's boyfriend tell me everything he knew about Lance and learned as much as I could myself. So, I guess-"

"That was a lovely story but what would you like to order?" The feminine, British voice asked with a hint of annoyance, but she sounded more amused than anything.

Keith felt his cheeks get red. "Oh, uh, fries. Two large fries, please."

"Thank you!"

Keith began driving forward, almost causing him not to hear the quiet, "Lance will have that ready for you in a second."

"Oh no. Lance. Oh no." he thought. He accidentally told his crush all about his crush on him. 

Well, maybe it could be a different Lance? Keith doubted it. He took a deep breath before driving to the window.

Of course, he was greeted with the blushing face of Lance McClain.

Keith took another deep breath. "I'm so sorry, you are probably so freaked out, you don't even know me and I just told you about how much I liked you. And to make it even better, you like someone else! I'm so sorry to make you uncomfortable, I just didn't realize-"

"Do you wanna go out with me tonight?"

Keith's heart skipped a beat.

"W-what?"

Lance smirked, the blush on his cheeks almost completely settled down.

"Can I take you out on a date tonight?"

"O-oh."

Lance's smirk grew wider. "Oh?"

Keith shakes his head, like he is trying to shake the stupid out. "I mean yes!"

Lance's smirk quickly turned into a more genuine smile.

"Okay, cool! Can I see your phone?"

Keith hands Lance his phone, almost dropping it. Lance brushes it off and types his number into the phone. 

"Okay, so I will text you later!" Lance smiles before winking at Keith and handing him his phone then the fries.

Keith begins taking money out of his pocket when Lance shakes his head. "It's free for you."

Keith blushed before saying goodbye and heading back to the apartment.

Keith walked in and collapsed on his bed. 

Well, that's not exactly how he thought his day would go. But is he happy about it? Yes. Very much so.

 

 

**Bonus:**

 

"Hey, so you know how I defended that girl?"

"Yeah?"

"I told the guys that if they wanted sex so bad they could always hit me up."

"OH MY GOD."

"One of them asked me on a date a week later. I said no. I was too busy pining over a really cute boy named Keith."

"Stop, I hate you." Keith said, covering his face with his hands, not covering his blush or his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it wasnt awful  
> also i feel like when keith sees lance he sings lance's name in his head, like how jeremy sings "CHRIIIISTIIIIIIIIIINNNNEEEEEEE" when he sees christine (jeremy and christine are characters from be more chill if you didnt know lol, highly recommend listening to the music, its one of my favorite musicals)
> 
> comments make me happy :)  
> like really  
> please comment  
> comment about anything  
> i dont care  
> literally anything  
> doesnt even have to be about this story (but i would appreciate if it was)


End file.
